The Management Core (MC) builds on the extensive experience and successful track record within the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC), Institute for Global Health and Infectious Diseases of designing, implementing, and overseeing cutting edge research in diverse populations around the globe. Dr. Hightow-Weidman (PI) will lead the MC, and will be responsible for all aspects of scientific and administrative decision-making and resource allocation. The MC is defined by an organizational structure that is designed to support the topical and geographic breadth of our scientific team and research projects. Directed by core staff within UNC, our MC brings together a team of investigators and supporting staff with diverse experiences and skill sets capable of providing the organization and structure necessary to maximize the potential of the research projects within the iTech as well as cross network projects. Our organizational framework is nimble and responsive to evolving technology and scientific progress, with the goal of fostering meaningful collaborations, enhancing academic productivity and achieving meaningful and measurable scientific goals. UNC will serve as the central source for overall iTech management and oversight for individual research projects and the subject recruitment venues (SRVs). The MC will employ careful monitoring and evaluation to ensure high operational performance across all iTech components. UNC has pioneered strategies for cross- network integration of multiple core functions including regulatory, data management, quality assurance, community engagement, as well as most recruitment, enrollment and participant management. This will allow us to efficiently implement newly proposed activities on rapid timelines with excellent data, laboratory and regulatory affairs quality. Robust internal and external communications strategies, are united to create an overall communications structure that is both effective and efficient. The Specific aims of the MC are to: 1) Provide infrastructure support and expert scientific leadership to promote multidisciplinary research in technology-based interventions for at risk and infected youth and ensure that this collaborative research effort proceeds with maximum productivity; 2) Provide integrated, cost-effective operational support for the management, coordination and supervision of the iTech; 3) Support and promote communication and collaboration synergy between the proposals within the iTech and across the other funded U19s and provide consultation to the Adolescent Trials Network (ATN) Executive Committee (EC) and; 4) Support and promote community based activities and involvement. In addition to supporting the iTech research and pilots studies, the MC will work collaboratively with the Analytic to ensure project and subject recruitment venue (SRV) milestones are met, data standards are upheld, measurement and analysis of technology-based data systems and interventions are sound and dissemination is timely. Collaboration with the Technology Core will serve to ensure participant Recruitment and Retention and analysis of self-collected testing specimens.